


Back Hug

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [6]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou





	Back Hug

那次休假结束姜涩琪是第二个回来的，一进门就看见了客厅中央立着眼熟的紫色箱子，涩琪眨巴了下单眼皮，尝试喊了一句，“欧尼？”

无人应答。

姜涩琪歪了歪脑袋，摘下了鸭舌帽，随手挂在门口的置物架上，两脚蹬掉了鞋，光着脚掌就往里走，地板是温热的，显然是那只受不了倒春寒的怕冷兔子开好了暖气。小熊边往里走边将身上的大衣脱下来丢在一旁，呵，真热，走到控制面板前一看，好家伙，28度，提前过夏了。

眼睛再往走廊尽头一瞥，就见到暖黄的光透着毛玻璃泄了出来，仔细一听还有细微的水声，姜涩琪了然地点了点头，拎着行李折返向着另一头自己的房间走去，甚至等到她换了居家服出来跑到厨房，把阿姨做了留好的烤肉和菜包饭都翻热好了的时候，裴柱现也没有从浴室里出来，姜涩琪一个人坐在餐桌前心满意足地塞了一嘴巴之后，终于开始担心她姐姐会不会是晕在浴室里了。

小熊鼓着嘴巴从餐桌前依依不舍地离开，迈着嚣张的步子往浴室走去，门也就在这个时候被打开了。

“啊！——” 

姜涩琪眯了眯眼睛，想着RBB里那句她姐的高音记录明显还有上升空间。

“啊刚加给呀！” 裴柱现双手扶着胸口，睁大了兔子眼睛，恨不得把姜涩琪瞪出个洞来。

姜涩琪愣愣地消化着她姐的记录级高音，魔怔了一样机械地咀嚼着嘴里的包饭，像是一个反刍类动物。

裴柱现看她不声不响地盯着自己看，惊吓过后才反应过来自己贪图方便，仗着宿舍没人，裹了一条浴巾就出来了，本来想着直奔房间，谁料半路杀出个姜小熊，正好堵住了路。

裴兔子脸上的红呈野火燎原的态势蔓延，加上刚带出来的水汽，整个人看起来都粉扑扑的。

“你，你怎么突然回来了。” 

姜涩琪终于把嘴里的饭嚼完了，痛快地咽进了肚子。

“啊，那个，听说明天北海道暴雪，怕按原定计划走不了，改签了机票提前回来了。” 

“怎么也不说一声，突然出现怪吓人的。” 裴柱现目前衣衫不整，状态不佳，连声音也模模糊糊的。

“嘿嘿，忘了。” 

姜涩琪憨厚地笑着挠了挠头。

尴尬的气氛蔓延，裴柱现双手抱了抱臂想着两个人要这么僵到什么时候，就看见对方神色一凛，收敛了憨笑的姜涩琪帅进全球前十不成问题，姜涩琪正经着一张帅脸嚣张地靠近了。

“喂，你干嘛。” 受惊的裴兔子往后退了一步。

“别跑啊。”

姜涩琪软软的声音从耳侧熨贴着裴柱现的心。

“呀，还有水呢。” 姐姐羞红了脸，硬装着威严的样子。

姜涩琪用头蹭了蹭怀里的小兔子，低着嗓子委屈巴巴的。

“想你了。”

裴柱现听见了她的话，放松下身体，闭上眼睛将自己埋在对方熟悉的气息里，悄悄用脑袋顶了顶她的下巴颏，吸了吸鼻子，瓮声瓮气地小声说，“我也。”

“什么？” 

“没什么。” 裴柱现轻轻推开了姜涩琪，“我去换个衣服。” 从背后看过去耳朵尖红得像是生日蛋糕顶上的那颗樱桃。

姜涩琪笑得眯眯眼，“换完出来吃饭么？姐姐吃过了么？” 

裴兔子啪嗒啪嗒地往房间走，哼哼了一声，“吃过了，你自己吃吧。”

回到餐桌前的姜涩琪又急忙狼吞虎咽了一番，把碗筷盘子丢进洗手池以后在原地想了两秒果断决定放到明天再做。她抹了抹嘴巴，脚底开溜，敲响了裴兔子的房门。

“进来。” 

兔子洞很昏暗，只开了床头那盏落地灯，裴柱现刚抹完了身体乳，脸上顶着面膜靠在床头刷手机，还没等她反应过来，一个黑影就闪到了身前。

“干嘛？”

裴柱现看着打横赖在自己身上的姜小熊，露出了慈姐的微笑，她曲起膝盖晃了晃。

“唔。”

“累了？” 

“嗯。”

“要睡么？”

“呜。”

“呀，先去洗澡。” 姐姐声音柔柔弱弱的，催得人直犯困。

姜涩琪决定再赖一会儿，她已经一二三四五六七天没有见到她姐姐了，黏糊劲儿一下子上来就变成了橡皮糖小熊。

裴柱现索性把手机放在一旁，她知道她想她了，姜涩琪很少这么粘她，甚至有的时候她希望姜涩琪更亲近自己一点，所以每当为数不多，小熊翻着柔软的肚皮赖在她身边的时候，她总不能拒绝。

姐姐看着那颗趴在自己腹间毛茸茸的脑袋笑了笑，伸手轻轻顺着小熊蓬松的头发。

姜涩琪挪了挪位置，将脸埋在姐姐香喷喷的睡衣里，手不老实地绕了上去圈紧了裴柱现的腰，嘟囔了声，

“真好啊。”

“嗯？什么真好？”

裴柱现感到姜涩琪的呼吸渐渐平复下来，在她以为姜涩琪快要睡着的时候，听见一句回答。

“回家真好。”

姜涩琪的声音很低，像是细碎的小铁块互相摩擦着划过磁石表面，听得人心痒痒的。

她一个人跑了许多地方，看了许多风景，各式各样的装满了相机，她想着赶紧回去和她分享，跟她汇报一天一天做了什么，巨细靡遗，但现在，在窗外早春的风仍然凛冽的时候，奢侈地窝在开着暖气的屋子里，和爱人贴近着消磨时间，这种温柔封住了她的嘴巴。

姜涩琪听见裴柱现在头顶轻轻笑出了声，更心满意足了些。

“去洗澡。” 

笑完以后，该做的还是要做的，裴柱现是一个有原则的女人。

姜涩琪试图继续耍赖。

“呀，去洗澡。” 裴柱现从被子里伸出了小白腿，精准制导，目标，熊屁股。

“好好好。” 姜涩琪闷笑了几声，动作迅速地翻身爬起来，在兔子头顶嘬了一口，迈着长腿，跳着走了。

这天晚上果然是一起睡了，完事儿之后，裴兔子放松地向后靠在姜涩琪的怀里，她很喜欢姜涩琪从背后抱着她，使她感到依赖和安全。

“欧尼。” 姜涩琪的声音哑了，发音方式很慵懒，还缠绕着暧昧的气息。

“嗯？” 裴姐沉浸在往日的感性中，她感到身后的人拥着自己的手臂更紧了紧，后颈的鼻息还燃着情欲的热度。她记得十分清楚，六年前那个雷雨交加的夜，姜涩琪也是这么稳稳地从背后拥紧她，在她耳边讲了那句多情的话。

姜涩琪又微微用力，更加抱紧了怀里的爱人，裴柱现不由得轻哼了一声，恋人之间的默契有的时候并不需要刻意言明，她觉得姜涩琪抱她抱得太紧了，紧到像是被钳制住了呼吸。

裴柱现感受着姜涩琪灼人的体温，刚被安慰的欲望又些微地冒了出来。

“涩琪……”

“欧尼。” 姜涩琪出声打断了姐姐的话，然后是磨人的沉默。

裴柱现感到这种缓慢流淌的沉默快要杀死她了，就在她准备放弃抵抗的时候。

“欧尼休假期间是不是胖了？”

姜涩琪似乎是在确认般，又紧了紧手臂。

“……”

片刻后，可怜的姜小熊穿着一条裤衩被姐姐无情地丢出了房门，直到试图用体温捂暖自己冰凉的被窝的时候，傻孩子还是不明白究竟是哪里错了。

几天后的媒体采访，金椰梨语气中透露着敬佩。

“Irene姐姐真的很自律，就在今天的行程开始之前还去了健身房。”

镜头切过来，裴姐一脸公式化的端庄微笑，可牵强的嘴角却微微泄露了她不为熊知秘密。

（完）


End file.
